So Damn Good I Guess We Never Stood A Chance
by Trapper Creek Kaniac
Summary: Takes place during the Two Horse Job, expanding on Eliot and Aimee's scene in the stable. Eliot/Aimee. Written for the Leverage Fan Media's Fall Festival of Fiction "Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down" challenge.


**Title: **So Damn Good I Guess We Never Stood A Chance  
><strong>Author: <strong>Trapper Creek Kaniac  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Leverage  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Family  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Eliot/Aimee  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T, bordering on M.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Takes place during the Two Horse Job, expanding on Eliot and Aimee's scene in the stable. Eliot/Aimee. Written for the Leverage Fan Media's Fall Festival of Fiction "Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down" challenge  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> The perfect 'you make me weak in the knees' kiss.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Leverage, all recognizable characters belong to the show's creators John Rogers and Chris Downey; I am just having some fun with them.

**Author's Note: ** I have a bad habit of using lyrics and song titles as inspiration for my titles... I really liked the Two Horse Job, and Eliot and Aimee together. I think Aimee is Eliot's one that got away - it will probably never happen, but I'd like to see her make an appearance in a future episode.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Aimee glanced around the stable to make sure no one was watching before grabbing Eliot by the front of his shirt and roughly throwing him against the wall of one of the many stalls that made up the east wing. She pressed her body against his and kissed him eagerly, her hands cupping his face before reaching up to grip the bars behind his head.<p>

Eliot kissed her back hungrily, his full, heart-shaped lips devouring her mouth. They continued to make out for several seconds before he lifted her up in one fluid movement. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, holding onto his shoulders as he carried into the empty box stall. He reached the back of the stall and set her on her feet before pinning her against the wall with his weight. His hands provided somewhat of a cushion as her back collided with the wall's hard wood.

Aimee moaned and tangled her hands in his thick mane as he closed the distance between their mouths and once again captured her lips in his own. His hands came up and cupped her jaw as he kissed her hard and sucked on her bottom lip. At his touch a familiar tingle raced through her body and she felt her knees turn to jelly. She fought the desperate urge to give in and melt into his embrace, to let her heart feel how it used to feel when they were together.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Aimee felt her resolve slipping away. Damn it, she was supposed to be mad at him. Angry at him for walking out on her and practically dropping off the face of the earth without so much as a letter or phone call to say that he was still alive. Each time he'd left for a job, he had taken another little piece of her with him. The last time, he seemed to have completely disappeared and she forced herself to move on after not hearing a single word from him for over three and a half years. From the way he was kissing her now she could almost forgive him for all the heartache he'd caused her.

Almost.

Eliot's lips left her mouth and trailed down the exposed skin of her neck. He paused at her pulse point and ran his teeth over it, then laved the spot with his tongue to soothe it. Her hands slipped from his hair and raked across his back. Pressing himself against her harder, Eliot returned to her mouth and began to grind his hips in slow circles while their tongues fought for dominance. Aimee arched into him as much as his body would allow and tightened her arms around his neck. She could feel the bulge in his jeans, and friction the denim was making was driving her half wild with desire.

It felt so damn good that in a moment of weakness her lust-clouded mind, desperate to feel what they'd had all those years before, nearly let her jump off that sky-high cliff and open her heart again. But then the real world came flooding back. As much as she wished and wanted to believe that Eliot had come home to her, she knew that he would only stay a short while before he left again, leaving her to sweep of the pieces of her heart.

Right now Eliot was here, with a group of people he trusted, to do a job – save the family farm – and then he would disappear into the sunset again. As much as he snapped and growled at them, she could see that he trusted them, and trust was not something Eliot gave freely to just anyone.

Speaking of which, they were in the middle of the plan – con, whatever it was called – right now.

Panting for breath, Aimee reluctantly pulled away and placed her hands on Eliot's chest.

They didn't have to speak to know that this getting caught up in the heat of the moment was just a one-time thing; no second chances. They had broken each other's hearts in the past, now maybe they could agree to call a truce. She would always love him but he was no longer hers.

"You think they heard all that?" Aimee spoke when their breathing had quieted

Eliot shrugged, a familiar smirk accentuating his handsome features. "Maybe."

Aimee turned serious, her mind going back to the reason Eliot had returned. The first part of the plan had gone awry, and if she and her father lost what little they had left...

"Are you sure this whole thing is going to work?"

"You're going to have to trust me on this; these people are the best at what they do." Eliot leaned in and placed a soft, reassuring kiss on her lips. "Nate will think of something to make sure Foss goes down for good."

Aimee managed a small smile in spite of of the situation. "We should probably get back."

"Yeah," Eliot agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Reviews make a very happy author!_


End file.
